


In Which an Otherwise Unremarkable Feature is a Sign of a Reluctant Savior

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [9]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004.





	

“You have such pretty eyes, blue on blue like the perfect summer’s day.” She noticed the sad expression that crossed his face. “Did I say something wrong?”

He didn’t meet her gaze. “I have to keep moving again.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Why?”

He shrugged into his long red coat. “I told you when I first came here: I stay, until I receive a sign to go. You’ve just given me that sign.”

She caught his hand, her eyes watering. “But I don’t even know your name!”

He paused. “It’s best you don’t. My name is a killing word.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Why not a crossover with _Dune_? Gunsmoke already has the giant funky worms. 


End file.
